1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera for the interchangeable lens type having a variable program exposure control device which enables automatic selection of the best suitable program for each interchangeable lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the existing cameras of the single program exposure control type, the combination of the aperture and shutter speed corresponding to the brightness of an object is restricted to one combination. Where such a single program is incorporated into a camera of the interchangeable lens type, it is a suitable program for a certain type of lens but cannot always be said to be an appropriate program for other types of lenses.
That is, for example, in an interchangeable lens having a long focal length, it is necessary to prepare a program in which importance is attached to increasing of the shutter speed because such lens is readily affected by a vibration of the hand. Also, in a macro lens, it is necessary to prepare a program in which importance is attached to stop-down of the aperture because, in such lens, the depth of field is often shallow due to close-up photography.